


Roberts & McGrath

by REntertainment



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Max Steel - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, multifandom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: Un día Barbie recibe una sorpresa bastante desagradable, su madre murió. Ahora está envuelta en un desastre terrible en donde son pocos los que de verdad puede llamar amigos, entre ellos, Maxwell McGrath, el hijo del tan conocido Max Steel.Arte de Portada le pertenece a KarlaDraws14 (@ KDraws14 en Twitter)https://twitter.com/KDraws14
Relationships: Barbie Roberts / Max Steel
Kudos: 2





	Roberts & McGrath

La mañana es completamente… bueno, casi normal. Me despierto, me enjuago el cuerpo y me pongo mis 10 productos para la piel y otros 5 para el cabello. Usualmente me gusta el olor que dejan los productos en el baño, pero hoy no. No me molesta tener que utilizar otras 5 cremas para la piel y otras 3 para acomodar el cabello, pero hoy siento que me estoy tardando demasiado para llegar a _algún_ lugar.

¿Acaso olvidé una gira? ¿Una sesión de fotos? ¿Tengo algún compromiso con Ken?

La respuesta es obvia cuando entro al despacho de mi madre.

—¿Entonces no vio nada, señorita Bárbara? ¿Ningún ruido sospechoso, ningún intruso o invitado no deseado?

—Estoy completamente segura de que no —respondo con un suspiro cansado. Todo el día he andado de oficina a oficina, dando mi testimonio y respondiendo lo mismo. No almorcé, no he comido tampoco y mi cabeza me está explotando.

—¿Está bien? Se ve algo pálida —el oficial parece verme con una mirada acusadora, probablemente tampoco ha podido tomarse un descanso.

—No es nada —respondo desviando la vista—. Solo me siento-

—¡Barbie! —me sobresalto al escuchar a Ken abrir la puerta de un golpe, Teresa y Raquel están detrás de él—. ¡Ay, que bueno que estás bien!

—¿Se puede saber por qué irrumpen en una oficina de policía como si nada? —pregunta el oficial con un tono molesto.

—Porque desde hace **horas** hemos estado buscando a nuestra amiga para darle el pésame y a un oficial **competente** para darle nuestro testimonio —exclama Raquel molesta—. Pero aparentemente nadie está disponible.

—¿Y Chelsea? —pregunto preocupada.

—Twilight Sparkle y las otras ponys están con ella —Teresa se acerca y me da un abrazo fuerte y una bolsa de papel café—. Pensamos que tendrías hambre —desvía su mirada hacia el oficial que me está atendiendo, parece molesta—. Y obviamente también trajimos algo para usted —ella le pone en el escritorio otra bolsa del mismo color—. Pero ahora debemos irnos, el abogado de tu madre te está esperando desde hace dos horas.

—¿Dónde está tu celular, nena? —pregunta Raquel tomándome de la mano.

—L-Lo debí haber dejado en la casa —respondo con un sollozo—. D-Después de todo no- no-

Abrazo a Raquel con más fuerza y siento las palmaditas de mis amigos. Nadie dice nada por un buen rato, solo dejan que llore y llore.

—¿La señorita está lista para irnos? —nos sobresaltamos al escuchar la voz de un muchacho. Y, bueno, no es para nada feo, a diferencia de la mayoría de oficiales en la comisaría. Complexión atlética, cabello café, ojos azules y una piel bronceada muy bien cuidada.

—Ahm… ¿irnos?

—Imagino que aún no te dicen nada ¿cierto? —el muchacho saca una placa de policía con su rostro en ella—. Agente Maxwell McGrath, me pusieron a cargo de su seguridad, señorita Roberts.

—Dime Barbie, Señorita Roberts es muy formal —respondo intentando forzar una sonrisa amable.

—No se moleste, en cuanto sepamos quién desea su herencia, podremos-

—¡Maxwel! —el oficial nos hace respingar a ambos—. ¡Eso es algo que la señorita Roberts no sabe!

—En realidad, es muy obvio —respondo algo apenada—. Alguien desea mi parte de la herencia y quiere matar a toda nuestra familia ¿no es así?

Los oficiales se miran entre ellos y el oficial McGrath asiente suavemente y me mira algo apenado.

—Mejor… que su abogado le explique todo —responde el chico dándome una sonrisa nerviosa—. Ahora, vamos, hay mucho que hacer el día de hoy.

—Muchas gracias, Agente McGrath.

Salimos de la comisaría y en vez de subirnos en mi auto, subimos en el del agente. Sé que dije que él puede llamarme Barbie, pero él no me ha dicho-

—Por cierto, puedes llamarme Max si lo deseas —responde con una sonrisa amable—. Y mi más sincero pésame.

Suspiro y saco el contenido de la bolsa de papel: una manzana y una ensalada pequeña.

—¿Solo vas a comer eso? —pregunta sorprendido—. ¿No crees que necesitas algo más… sustancioso?

—Barbie está a dieta para un nuevo papel —responde Raquel desde la parte de atrás. Ella, Ken y Teresa se acomodaron en la parte de atrás—. Va a ser una princesa que se acuesta sobre una pila de cojines con un-

—¿Barbie y el Guisante? Vaya, ya no se les ocurren más historias —reprimo una risa para no atraer la atención hacia mí, pero, tengo que admitir que “Max” tiene toda la razón.

—Va a ser una obra cinematográfica digna de-

—Yo creo que ahorita lo más importante es qué quiere… ahm… ¿Barbie? —asiento con una sonrisa y veo la ensalada. Ni si quiera tiene tocino, pollo o algo. Es solo lechuga y unas que otras frutas.

—¿Qué propones, Max? —alzo la vista y él me regresa una sonrisa pícara.

—Conozco unas hamburguesas muy buenas, siempre voy a ellas cuando me siento triste o quiero alegrar mi día —enciende el auto y empieza a manejar—. El único problema es que tardan mucho, así que te propongo algo, vamos con tu abogado y yo le pido a uno de mis amigos que vaya por unas hamburguesas para todos.

—Barbie, tu película empieza a rodar en unas semanas, no creo que sea buena idea-

—No quiero ser grosera, Ken —en realidad, solo un poco—. Pero esa película la iba a dirigir mi madre —como siempre—. Y creo que, sin directora, no hay película. Así que gracias por preocuparte, pero en este momento mi carrera de “Se lo que quieras ser” se pone en pausa.

No volteo a verlos, no quiero hacerlo. Son geniales amigos, sí. Pero ¿qué no se dan cuenta de que ahorita en lo que menos quiero pensar es en ese maldito slogan?

—Ten —me sorprendo al ver a Max dándome un pañuelo—. Llora lo que necesites, de todas formas, creo que se volcó un camión Tonka unas calles más adelante, tenemos tiempo.

Acepto el pañuelo y me seco unas lágrimas que ni me había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí. Eso explica por qué todo estaba tan borroso.

—Gracias.

—No lo menciones. Ahora ¿me harías un favor? —me pasa su celular desbloqueado—. Busca en mis contactos a Hunter Huntsman, creo que le puse un emoji de lobo o de hacha, no recuerdo.

—¿Hunter Huntsman? ¿Es en serio? —Max ríe ante el comentario y se encoge de hombros—. Y pensaba que ponerles “Bárbara” a todas las primogénitas era no tener imaginación.

—No seas así, ser cazadores es algo importante para su familia —me sonrojo un poco al ver la foto de fondo de Max, es él sin camisa. Intento buscar el ícono de contactos o de teléfono, pero no lo encuentro—. ¿Admirando sin preguntar? Tch, tch, tch. Señorita Roberts debería estar avergonzada.

—¡No es mi culpa que no tengas el ícono de teléfono o contactos en la página principal! —mis risas son más de nervios que de otra cosa.

—Usa MattsApp ¿quién usa teléfono en pleno siglo veintiuno?

—La mayoría de mis agentes, si te soy honesta —presiono el ícono de MattsApp y busco a... huh, interesante—. ¿Hunter Baby Boy? ¿Con dos corazoncitos al lado? —Max gruñe y luego ríe sin pena—. ¿No están prohibidas las relaciones en el trabajo, Agente McGrath?

—Le decimos Baby Boy porque es el agente más joven, los corazoncitos son los favores que me debe ¿qué te digo?

—¿Hunter es el agente más joven? ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Mi padre me metió a la policía desde muy joven, como su secretario por así decirlo. Empecé mi carrera como policía a los 16 años y-

—Alto, eres… ¡¿Eres **ese** Maxwell McGrath?! —Ken de la nada parece sorprendido—. ¿¡Eres **Max Steel**?!

—“Junior” en realidad. Mi padre es el Max Steel original, Josh McGrath, pero después de que N-Tek fuera reemplazado por “Los Vengadores” y otras instituciones de súper héroes pues… digamos que tuvo que tomar otra opción laboral —Max parece algo apenado por lo que está diciendo, y no lo culpo. Yo más que nadie sé lo que se siente ser reconocido como tus antecesores.

—¿Y no te molesta? —ups ¿lo pensé o lo dije?

—En realidad no, no mucho al menos —se encoje de hombros y suspira—. Aunque, siendo honestos solo ha habido dos Max Steel.

Asiento suavemente y marco el teléfono de Hunter. Afortunadamente logramos saltarnos el silencio incómodo gracias al tono de llamada.

—¡Maxie, hermano! ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Ey, Hunter! ¿Cómo está el mejor cazador que conozco? —el semblante le cambia inmediatamente, deben ser **muy** buenos amigos.

—Todo bien, ya sabes, llenando el papeleo de tu papi y otros diez huevones —ambos ríen con soltura y Max asiente.

—Todos hemos tenido ese papel burocrático, no te quejes. Con tu intuición y tus métodos de investigación estarás conmigo dentro de poco. Lo prometo.

—Imagino que ser el mejor amigo del Steel Jr. No tiene nada que ver ¿o sí?

—Es una ventaja, no te lo voy a negar —por fin pasamos la volcadura Tonka y aumentamos la velocidad—. Oye, cambiando de tema. ¿Recuerdas esas hamburguesas excelentes?

—Las del Micro Hornito ¿cierto?

—Esas meras. ¿Crees que nos puedas comprar seis-?

—Estamos a dieta.

—¿Cuatro hamburguesas de las especiales? —Lo veo sorprendida, pero él está con la mirada fija en el camino.

—¿Dos y dos?

—Una es para la señorita Roberts, una para mí, una para ti y una para compartir.

—¿Oh? Que recatadito, McGrath —río ante el tono sarcástico de Hunter—. Después del atracón del ’15 ya no comes como antes.

— **Nadie** sería capaz de comer después de una masacre como esa —Max parece apenado, en exceso—. Tuve que comer pura fibra por una semana y solo así pude recuperarme del estómago.

—¿Dónde nos vemos entonces? —Max se detiene en una luz roja y me mira.

—Ahm… ¿hola?

—¡Señorita Roberts! Vaya, un placer escucharla, Hunter Huntsman a su servicio.

—Quería saber si sería posible vernos con mi abogado, le mando la ubicación en cuanto lleguemos.

—Tendré sus hamburguesas listas, señorita Roberts-

—Dime Barbie.

—Y tú Hunter, los veo en unas horas ¿de acuerdo? Ojalá nuestros superiores la hayan tratado bien, adiós.

Y con eso cuelga, hundiendo el carro de nuevo en silencio.

La mansión de Rico Pennybags, o como muchos lo conocen, “Sr. Monopoly” es un lugar soberbio. Jardines con flores frescas de temporada, fuentes, estatuas y muchas otras cosas más, una cada vez más costosa que la otra.

—Un día escuché que mi padre fue contratado por Pennybags y le pagó 20 veces su cuota usual —Max parece atontado por todo a su alrededor—. Ese dinero y la inversión que hizo me puso en la universidad sin beca y sin deber ni un centavo… Ahora creo que fue verdad.

—¿Te refieres al caso del Gran Diamante? —pregunto sorprendida—. ¿No se supone que lo regresó alguien anónimo?

—Es… lo que mi padre desea que se crea —oh, al parecer era secreto—. Aparte de N-Tek él tenía otros casos aparte, no era el único en esa agencia y, por lo mismo, no era la única opción. Así que tenía que conseguir algo de dinero entre misiones.

—Tu secreto está a salvo con **nosotros** —enfatizo la palabra mientras veo a mis amigos por el retrovisor.

—No te apures, eso fue cuando era más joven. Ahora lo único extra que hace es ejercicio.

—Tu madre es una mujer afortunada, Joseph, o bueno, Max Steel está entre los 20 hombres más deseados de la ciudad —¡Teresa, ten algo de decoro por favor! ¡Estamos hablando de su padre!

—En realidad… no tengo madre. E-Es decir, debo haber tenido alguna, pero… No la conozco —Max estaciona el auto y suspira—. Papá dice que él quería un hijo, pero no quería una esposa, así que hizo un trato con alguien que no conozco y… pues… nací.

—Oh, vaya. L-Lo siento no quise-

—No, está bien. No lo sabías —la risa de Max es más triste que otra cosa, pero prefiero no decir nada. Teresa, tu bocota algún día te meterá en grandes problemas.

—Bueno, ustedes entren. Yo esperaré a que Hunter llegue.

—¿Seguro no quieres entrar? —Max me mira con una sonrisa presumida.

—Se dice que la mansión Pennybags es de las estructuras mejor custodiadas del mundo, después de todo, tiene los contratos para comprar todos los países del mundo ¿cierto? —ambos reímos un poco y suspiro.

—Eso es solo un tonto rumor… a menos que…

—Ya dije suficientes secretos familiares por un día. Anda, ve. Aquí estaré.

Le doy una sonrisa y tiro la basura en uno de los cestos de basura cercanos. La ensalada y la manzana no fueron mucho… pero al menos ya no me duele la cabeza.

Al entrar, veo al hombrecito regordete y bonachón que siempre atendió a mi madre y a mi abuela como si fuésemos familia. Está hablando por teléfono y parece preocupado.

—¡Debía estar aquí hace más de-! ¡Oh! ¡Barbie, mi querida niña! —voltea a verme y luego al celular—. Disculpe, Agente McGrath, ya llegaron. Gracias por su servicio.

—Se volcó un camión Tonka en la avenida, probablemente nos tardamos más por eso —respondo con una sonrisa amable.

—Oh, vaya, ya no hacen esos camiones como antes —el hombrecito suspira y cuelga el teléfono—. Mi niña, mi más sentido y sincero pésame. Tu madre se adelantó por mucho, espero que esto no te traiga muchos problemas.

—¿Pero por qué? —Pobre Tío Rico, está hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Escucha, hubo unos cambios importantes en el testamento de tu madre, pero prefiero mostrártelos, vamos a mi despacho.

El hombre empieza a caminar y yo detrás de él. Teresa y Raquel están a punto de seguir, pero el Tío se voltea rápidamente.

—Solo Barbie, muchachos. Lo lamento —y con eso se vuelve a dar la vuelta.

Pero que raro, ellos también son beneficiaros del contrato.

—Tío Pennybags-

—Barbie, no diré nada más con ellos presentes, por favor, no me hagas ser grosero contigo —la severidad de su voz es algo que **jamás** había escuchado.

Esto debe ser muy, muy grave.

Al llegar a la oficina, el Tío cierra tres puertas más, imagino que para evitar que alguien escuche. Ahora entiendo por qué la puerta es tan delgada y el marco tan amplio.

Cuando cierra las puertas camina presuroso hacia un archivero y saca un folder muy ancho con el nombre “Familia Roberts” con perfecta letra cursiva.

—Tu madre vino apenas antier a hacer un cambio… bueno ¿qué digo cambio? Vino e hizo un nuevo testamento —abre el folder y me pasa una única hoja membretada de nuestra compañía—. Dijo que si algo llegaba a pasarle, toda su fortuna iría inmediatamente a tu cuenta —Siento una cascada de agua fría caer sobre mí—. Ese documento que te acabo de dar es una lista de nombres. Me pidió que te dijera que solo tú, yo y las personas de esa lista pueden saber los nombres. Por eso me tomé la libertad de arreglar que el joven McGrath fuese tu escolta hoy.

—P-P-Pero… pero ¿y la familia? ¿Qué hay de mis tíos? ¿Mis primas? ¿Todos?

—Intenté sacarle algo de información, mi niña, pero no pude —del folder saca un pequeño paquete del tamaño de un dedo pulgar—. Me dijo que en esta USB está toda la información necesaria. No sé que contenga, pues dejó indicaciones de que tú y solo tú podías ver esta información.

—¿Ni si quiera los nombres en la lista?

—Imagino que dejó eso a tu consideración, pero te recomiendo que la veas primero, no vaya a ser algo importante —el hombrecito suspira y le da la vuelta a su escritorio para darme unas palmaditas en la mano—. Mi niña, si pudiera darte respuestas lo haría, pero por el momento, solo puedo decirte que **toda** la fortuna de la familia Roberts ha pasado a ser tuya y tienes órdenes directas de tu madre de no darle **ni un centavo** a nadie. Yo, como siempre, proveeré a mis abogados libres de costo para ti en caso de ser necesario.

—G-Gracias, Tío Rico.

—Ay, mi niña… puedes usar mi computadora para ver el USB mientras te traigo algo de comer ¿sí? ¿Qué se te antoja?

—No sé… —no puedo pensar en comer, no puedo pensar en nada en realidad—. A-Algo ligero… Max encargó unas hamburguesas y-

—Claro, hija, regreso en un momento. Tocaré tres veces y una cuarta dos segundos después, ábreme solo a mí ¿entendiste?

Asiento suavemente y veo al Tío salir corriendo mientras grita el nombre de su chef personal.

Saco la computadora del Tío de un cajón grande en uno de los armarios y la prendo. Cuando inicia, abro el paquete y noto que el USB es el mismo que le compré la semana pasada, rojo y con llamas por todos lados, me dijo que tenía que ser uno que me gustara mucho. Recuerdo que rio mucho cuando lo vio y me dio las gracias.

Lo conecto a la computadora y sale un recuadro que dice “Contraseña”

Ay no.

—…No la tengo… —susurro, como si la computadora me fuera a dar una pista. ¿Pista?

Pongo una letra cualquiera y doy enter. Sale un recuadro de “Contraseña No Válida” y, en efecto, sale una pista: “¿En quién puedes confiar?” Y al lado dice, en letras anchas: Intentos ilimitados.

Pongo el primer nombre en la lista, el Tío Rico.

Aparece un recuadro de reproductor de media y ahí está, mi madre en su despacho.

—Hola Bárbara, lamento mucho no haberte podido prevenir o darte un adiós adecuado —no puedo contenerme y empiezo a llorar, sin dejar de poner atención al video.

“Sé que debe ser una terrible sorpresa el saber que ahora estoy muerta y que toda mi fortuna es tuya, pero es por una buena razón, la cual será dicha cuando termines la lista.

Mi vida, estás en grave peligro, lo suficiente para que haya acudido a uno de los nombres en la lista que tienes. Por favor. **Por favor**. Si le vas a mostrar esta lista a alguien, procura que esté en esta lista.

Ahora, a lo que nos concierne. Nuestra familia se ha hecho de miles de enemigos a lo largo de su historia, algunos ganados a pulso, otros, por traiciones cometidas. Sin embargo, jamás los consideramos enemigos fuertes o importantes, así que fueron olvidados. Pero ahora… ahora me temo que salieron a la luz y vendrán por ti y por Chelsea.

No te preocupes, ya hice preparativos para que Chelsea esté segura. Twilight Sparkle y las demás ponis ya debieron haber hecho su trabajo y sí, ellas están en la lista, en caso de que no lo hayas checado aún.

Tú por otro lado, estás siendo vigilada 24/7, por eso añadí a los dos McGrath a la lista, que, por cierto, Barbie, esperaba que los conocieras en circunstancias menos… turbulentas y macabras, pero bueno _c’est la vie_.

El Tío Rico será tu más grande benefactor, pues mientras que nuestra- es decir, tu fortuna es vasta, no es ilimitada. La de él sí, no por nada lo llaman señor Monopoly. Él te proveerá de recursos y conexiones necesarios para desbancar o mínimo aplacar a todos y cada uno de nuestros enemigos.

Lamento que esto caiga sobre tus hombros, mi niña. Pero ni si quiera Teresa, Raquel o Ken son de fiar ahora. Debes tener mucho cuidado.

Te amo mi niña, y espero que algún día me perdones.”


End file.
